Archer County, Texas
Archer County is a county located in the U.S. state of Texas, and was formed in 1858 from Fannin County. It is part of the Wichita Falls, Texas, Metropolitan Statistical Area. As of 2005, the population estimate is 9,095, up from 8,854 in 2000. Its county seat is Archer City . Archer is named for Branch Tanner Archer, a commissioner for the Republic of Texas. (See List of Texas county name etymologies.) Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (1.74%) is water. Major highways * U.S. Highway 82/U.S. Highway 277 * U.S. Highway 281 * State Highway 25 * State Highway 79 * State Highway 114 Adjacent counties *Wichita County (north) *Clay County (east) *Jack County (southeast) *Young County (south) *Baylor County (west) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 8,854 people, 3,345 households, and 2,515 families residing in the county. The population density was 10 people per square mile (4/km²). There were 3,871 housing units at an average density of 4 per square mile (2/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 95.54% White, 0.08% Black or African American, 0.62% Native American, 0.12% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 2.28% from other races, and 1.32% from two or more races. 4.87% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 3,345 households out of which 37.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 65.00% were married couples living together, 7.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 24.80% were non-families. Of all unmarried parter households, 89.8% were heterosexual, 1.9% were same-sex male, and 8.3% were same-sex female. 21.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.63 and the average family size was 3.08. In the county, the population was spread out with 28.20% under the age of 18, 7.00% from 18 to 24, 27.40% from 25 to 44, 23.50% from 45 to 64, and 13.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 100.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $38,514, and the median income for a family was $45,984. Males had a median income of $31,386 versus $22,119 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,300. About 6.80% of families and 9.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 9.90% of those under age 18 and 10.80% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities *Archer City *Holliday *Scotland Towns *Lakeside City *Megargel *Windthorst Other places *Anarene *Huff Education The following school districts serve Archer County: * Archer City Independent School District * Holliday Independent School District * Iowa Park Consolidated Independent School District (partial) * Jacksboro Independent School District (partial) * Olney Independent School District (partial) * Windthorst Independent School District Megargel Independent School District once served portions of Archer County, but it closed after Fall 2006. Ranching Industry The Seymour Division of the sprawling 320,000 deeded acre (1400 km²) La Escalera Ranch is located north of Seymour, Texas in Baylor County and part of Archer County. The Seymour Division consists of 34,000 acres (120 km²) which was formally known as the Cross Bar Ranch when it was owned by the Claude Cowan Sr. Trust. The ranch was purchased in January, 2005 by the Gerald Lyda family and La Escalera Limited Partnership and is managed by partner Jo Lyda Granberg and her husband K. G. Granberg of Seymour. La Escalera Ranch extends over much of Pecos County and portions of Reeves, Brewster, Archer and Baylor Counties. It is known for its reputation herd of Black Angus cattle and its abundant wildlife. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Archer County, Texas References External links *Archer County Home Page * *Archer County Texas Almanac Page * Historic Archer County materials, hosted by the Portal to Texas History. Category:Counties of Texas Category:Archer County, Texas Category:Established in 1858 Category:Wichita Falls metropolitan area